Welcome toThe Middle of Nowhere
by RedHairedFreak
Summary: At Marist All-Boys School in In-The-Middle-of-Nowhere, Georgia, the new kid comes in town; and that blonde is too naïve for his own good. No friends or anything until the popular, jocky student walks up to him. Yaoi, Eventual KibaNaru/NaruKiba.


A:N/ Recently I've been wanting to do KibaNaru/NaruKiba Fanfic so here it is. Yes, I'm doin two stories at a time, but I think it will be a bit manageable. I will try to release each story at the same time at either a constant rate of every 1-2 weeks…_Trapped Inside This Broken World _Will take a bit longer since I am actually making music and mp3 downloads for the public that the band supposedly makes in the story…on that note, I wish for you to enjoy it. This story's setting will be exactly like mine (Georgia), and how people are here. Yes, there is a school that is exactly named as the one that will be mentioned here (except not all-boy and no dorms and in Atlanta) and yes it is in the city I live in mentioned in my bio. And yes, the people in this school are as obnoxious, oblivious, and as stupid as they are in real life…not their real names though. 

And since this is my real school, I'll provide a map of it later…the campus, where things are, etc.

_Summary: At Marist All-Boys School in In-The-Middle-of-Nowhere, Georgia, the new kid comes in town; and that blonde is too naïve for his own good. No friends or anything until the popular, jocky student walks up to him._

**Rated M for language, and yaoi.**

**Welcome to…The Middle of Nowhere. Chapter 1: Shut Up and Explode**

**08/24/2007; 5:23 P.M**

_It was yesterday. It was pouring rain and lightning and he felt shitty that day. He really thought seriously that his parents were making a huge mistake; apparently they didn't. Apparently, sending him to an all-boy Catholic School would make everything better; and apparently this was the reason he hated his new parents. _

_His original parents had died when he was 4 years old in a bombing at the Olympics in Atlanta which his parents had been wanting to go to for so long when they lived in Japan. And at the time, he didn't feel anything; in fact, at the childish state he was back then, he was actually happy that his parents were gone because in the hectic days of Japan, there always needed someone to be all up in his space. True, when some police guys told him they went on a very important meeting for their jobs, he bought it; how he wished he was never as naïve as he was back then. _

_Eventually, the government from America gave him some shitty parents that couldn't care less about him, even though Naruto didn't understand why. They are the ones who, for some stupid reason, didn't want to have sex or a baby together and wanted to adopt a baby. Sure, he might not be the smartest person they wanted, or not the one who played American Football or Baseball all the time, but so? What the fuck did you expect, a random Japanese who hasn't even looked at the English language? It sickened him how they thought they were going to get a God-In-A-Body. However, he went to a public school in which he made some friends that made his live livable. And, on an irrelevant side note, that was where he found out he was bi in 7__th__ grade when he got invited to a party and, quite literally, accidental things happened. _

_He didn't end up with a boyfriend or anything, but he just knew it; kissing games and spin-the-bottle did the trick. Yeah, he played it off and acted like he was grossed out, but during the kissed, he eventually poked his tongue through a bit; unfortunately and somehow fortunately at the same time, he didn't know who he kissed much and how he felt about it._

_So there went his farewells the other day; to his friends, teachers, and, fortunately, to his parents. He only told his best friend, Andrew, his secret; thankfully, he didn't care much, because according to him, "That doesn't change who you are; and that is, my friend.", or something along the lines of that, for he was sure that boys aren't that…girly. However, in fact, he wondered why everyone couldn't be like how Andrew was. Being bi just changed his sexuality, not his appearance, personality, or the way he treated others; the whole situation was just so fucking stupid._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**08/24/2007; 5:47 P.M**

And now, here he was, in a place he called, "In-The-Middle-'A-Nowhere, Georgia." And from that say forward, he stopped spiking his hair up, and let it go down, even though the hair still had spikes while covering bits of his face.

His parents didn't even drive him to the godamn place; they made a taxi driver do it, even with the amount that it costs for a taxi driver in the US. So with only his bags for clothes and his backpack, he went into the main office which, at the time, he guessed was near the first building you saw when entering the campus. He thanked God he was right; this place was too huge to make a mistake.

"Um…excuse me?"

The person was obviously eager to get back to her home, it was already 5:30 pm. She was busy talking to someone on the phone who Naruto guessed was a friend of hers who, according to how the phone conversation went, was a rec tennis player that she played with; how Naruto hated those housewives.

"I'm sorry, dear, what is it I can do for you?", she said, while suddenly putting on a grin to cover up that dismal expression looming over her.

"Um, yeah, I'm sorta new here and I wonder where my dorm is and everyth-"

"Ah! You're the new one here, aren't you? No offense, honey, but the reason I know this is because I offered some of the donation for your financial aid to come here."

That reminded Naruto that he better work his ass off while here. Even that his parents were scum, they put in 7,500 for a tuition here, _per year. And _the real cost without financial aid was _15,000 per year! _It was the most ridiculous thing that Naruto had heard of when he saw the prices they would have to pay. Sure, it was one of the only All-Boys School in Georgia but still, 15,00 dollars?

"Oh, no worries!", said Naruto a wide grin. "I'm lucky to have gotten so much help from the community here, thanks for lending us the money…but aside from that, don't you think the price for tuition here is, like, really high-priced?", started Naruto, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Yes, dear, that's a unfortunate thing that prevents many smart people coming into this school…and great people too. But they need it to help the student body and community and the school; we get involved in reaching the community a lot."

"Ah, I see…well, I am wondering where the dorms are? I need to unload and then, just get familiar with the place, you know?"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry! I guess that was what you came here for originally…and the thing is, dorms are farthest away from here. They are past Centennial Gym and Spaulding Field, you can't miss it. There aren't many students here, except for some student leaders and important figures of student body; they had a meeting today. However, you can try to get them to show you around, because it will be very hectic when everyone starts coming in tomorrow!"

"I see…okay, thank you for telling me that!", Naruto said while putting a happy expression on his face. "I'll get going then…have a nice day, ma'am."

"Oh, you too Naruto Uzumaki. Have a good one."

After that, the blonde walked throughout the main office's doors into a huge open space called "The Arcade", even though Naruto didn't really get why it was called that. After that, he walked past the library…and the lunch room…and Kuhrt Gym…and the Channel buildings…_and _Centennial Assembly Center…_and finally _the last one, Laird Gym; after that, he saw what he had wanted to see for some time. The place that he would stay for 3 years as a sophomore, a junior, and a senior.

_And _once he figured out where his rooms were, he figured that this would _also _be the place that he would be walking up stairs every single day to the last floor just to get to his room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**5:37 P.M**

"Meeting's over. You are excused."

With that, all chairs could be heard screeching from far away…and it was really annoying. The 10th grade representative was also standing up, and going to get out as soon as possible. It wasn't that he hated these meetings, it was just that…he hated them. He just wanted to make sure that some other dick wad didn't make stupid decisions for the grade and it was also to pass the time.

"Hey, Kiba! Wait up."

Kiba sighed; it was the teacher who looked over the student council. He didn't really have a _passion _for the STUCO either, but he was recommended there by the majority of the teachers; well, they did recommend him, but only to get him back on a prank he did about 2 years ago on all the staff.

"Yes?"

"Well, I have heard from the teachers that a new student is coming in, one with financial aid", replied the silver-haired teacher.

"Same here. His name is…Naruto. Right?"

"Yes. And about him…well I was wondering…"

"Let me guess; you have to use _grading papers _and _printing worksheets out _as an excuse to not greet him. And then you read your little girl books that you giggle about so much in class instead of doing work, right?"

From that response, Kakashi stuttered a bit and replied, "Last favor. Please, I'm on a…interesting chapter."

"Whatever. Have fun reading your porno books, Mr. Hatake.", replied Kiba, with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi just sighed at the comment, and gave Kiba a slip of paper. "Here; this is his room number…and unfortunate for you and him, it's on the eighth floor."

"Well, there's the elevator."

"…that's broken."

"….damnnn_nnnnation_", ended Kiba as he realized he was front of a teacher. "Okay then, thank you for the slip", yelled Kiba as he started going toward the dorm rooms.

"Oh, _no problem at all_ Kiba, the pleasure is mine…", replied back Kakashi, with a slight grin on his face.

From that point, he got out of the classroom C223 and went downstairs to the arcade with his black jeans and red t-shirt. He was wondering at the same time, who this mysterious person was to come in 10th grade; nobody comes in tenth grade. Kiba imagined it was probably an outcast at their former school who often got bullied or a nerd of some sort. And eventually, Kiba guessed, he would probably laugh and pick on him too.

Kiba was the kind of guy who could talk to the "outcasts" or the lowly popular kids without interfering with his popularity. He had natural good looks, with his loose, yet spiky ended brown hair, sharp eyes, and red tribal marks on his face. Kiba was also skinny yet muscular at the same time with his abs developing through his…advancement in age. The main point to stay popular or "cool" at this school was sarcasm and confidence. The sarcasm was needed to talk to your friends and make fun of people and teachers. The confidence was…well…for the sarcasm.

By the time he was at Kuhrt gym, he had already said hi to some other boys that were unpacking that day. Kiba had unpacked about 3 days ago, for he had nothing better to do anyway; the thing he hated about summer is that sometimes it could seem _very_ long and _very_ boring. He'd rather have summer and be bored then to have work though.

Kiba was now outside the dorms and then walked inside. He started up the stairs and took the paper that Mr. Hatake gave him and read it.

_Student: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Grade Entering: 10__th__ Grade (Sophomore)_

_Dorm Room: 824_

_Bio: Originally from Japan until 4 years old, moving to Atlanta. Has had troubled times in his past; please treat nicely Mr. Hatake. _

"_Yeah, Mr. Hatake my ass. More like, whoever he chooses so he can get back to _personal _matters."_

After some time of minutes, he finally reached the 8th floor by foot and went down the right in the hallway.

"_820…821…822…823…ah, here; 824."_

As Kiba was about to knock on the door, he noticed he heard the blonde unpacking; he guessed he was still there. Quietly knocking the door, Kiba casually said, "Is this Naruto's room?"

The rumbling stopped behind the door and he noticed someone looking through the eyehole.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Um, hey, this is Kiba Inuzaka, 10th grade representative of STUCO. I just sorta wanna step in and introduce you to Marist a little. Ya mind?"

"Oh, u-uh, not at all. I wasn't really expecting anyone, that's all", laughed the mysterious figure behind the door.

The door quickly opened to reveal…someone who was _definitely _not a nerd. He had some good-looks too, unlike the expected nerd, outcast, or emo he had expected. Let down and spiky blond hair, clear blue eyes, and 3 scars on each side of the face that girls could probably consider…_hot. _Kiba also guessed he toned his body a bit from the not so skinny yet not so bulky figure.

"Come on in man!"

They both took seats on the couch that was across from the small television that Kiba guessed Naruto brought. As Kiba looked around, he could see that the kid's favorite color was orange; orange cover sheets for his bed, and orange couch, and an orange beanbag….with the black shirt containing an orange swirl in it and his orange pants. The kitchen, he also noticed, was full of some ramen and soup.

"Heh-eh, I'm just spitballing here, but _could it be_ that you like the color orange and ramen?", asked Kiba sarcastically.

Naruto took the hint, saying, "Oh, now where did you get that idea?"

They both laughed and turned on the TV to MTV. Kiba then turned to the blonde that was vaguely focused on the TV and tried to start something up to check in with Naruto about his feelings at Marist.

"So…how do ya like the room?"

"Ah, dude, it's so friggin sweet man! Like, my parents gave me only like half of this space and you provide _way_ more than you do than them!", replied the blonde, putting on a grin that Kiba figured he put on a lot of them time. But Kiba just realized what the blonde had actually said.

"_Are you serious? The dorm isn't even that big and his parents only gave him half?" I wonder…this maybe could be related to the troubles the paper said he was having…"_

"-nd it took a _long_ time to get my bag up here; eight fledges of stairs to climb up! Isn't there an elevator or something?"

Kiba then returned his mind back to the conversation, replying, "Yeah, but according to my Creative Writing teacher, it's sorta fucked up…oh by the way, you don't mind the _cruel _and _insulting _words, do ya?", Kiba said with a sneer.

"Oh nah, I do it all the fuckin' time, don't you ya little bitch?", laughed Naruto, yet again.

Kiba thought he was going to like this new student, he most likely could become a friend. "Oh, by the way!", said Kiba, remembering something. "Do you have your term schedule?"

"Term schedule?"

"Ah man…it's the list of your classes dude. Hmmm…maybe…see, my Creative Writing teacher, Mr. Hatake, gave me a sheet of paper sending me to your room and stuff. Maybe he folded your schedule together with it…"

And sure enough, it was there. All folded and barely crumpled up, he took it out of his back jean's pocket, showing and giving it back to its rightful owner, Naruto.

"Hmmm, let's see…you wanna compare schedules?"

"Oh, yeah, sure.", replied the whiskered student, turning off the television. "Are the classes here hard? Cuz I am definitely not one of the brightest and I have dyslexia so it makes it only harder…"

"Eh…sucks for you dude, they give a shitload of homework. Maybe I can help you since I am, like, one of the only 10th graders who don't play football."

"Ahh…godamnit, heh-eh", laughed Naruto, except only laughing a little nervously because of what lie ahead of him in the year. Naruto then took the paper from Kiba and layed their papers side-by-side on a little table and compared:

_Student: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Student Number: 2010155_

_Locker No.: 512_

_Locker Combination: 29-5-35_

_List of Classes in order: (1)AP Euro, (2)Boys 9-10__th__ Grade PE, (3)Study Hall, (4)Geometry,_

_(5)Japanese Culture and Language, (6)Creative Writing, (7)Religious Study_

_Term I Schedule:_

_Homeroom (8:15-8:30); Mr. Hatake_

_(P1) (8:35-9:30); Mr. Sarutomi_

_(P2) (9:35-10:30) Mr. Hatake_

_(P3) (10:35-11:30) Ms. Yuhi_

_(P4)(11:35-1:00) Mr. Umino_

_(P5) (1:05-2:00) Mr. Jiraiya_

_(P6) (2:05-3:00) Ms. Shizune_

_Dismissal 3:05_

_**Note From Kakashi: Naruto, please tell Kiba that I actually helped you with something, that little asshole thinks I'm too lazy to write a note; he's wrong. okay, I'm going to tell you how classes work. You have 6 classes a day but you have 7 classes in total; confusing, right? Well, You continue the next day with the class you didn't have and the next 5 classes, and then you continue; for example, with Monday, you have until class 6, which is, uh…, Creative Writing for you. Well, the next day, you begin with class 7, Religious Study, and go until class 5. Then you continue the next day with class 6 and so on and so on. **_

_**There are some exceptions to this schedule however. On Wednesday, we start late because of some dumbass meeting us teachers have every Wednesday morning that last from 8:15 to 9:15. Go to homeroom at 9:15 and you will leave at the same time from school. Everything gets pushed up including the class that's dropped out into the next day, so you end with period 3. Also, on Thursday, we have a thing called Activity Period. This is when you can participate in clubs you have signed up for or just do homework or hang out with friends. This happens from 9:35-10:30 and with the same thing as the late start, pushes the last original class into the next day. **_

_**Well, hope you have a fun time while here. Make sure to stay away from jocks and stuff, note to you I'm pretty sure Kiba is one of them and is friends of a lot of them; he's pretty popular with girls **_**and **_**boys. Once again, have a fun time with your stay here; I know I'm not.**_

"That damn asshole!"

Naruto was laughing his ass off while Kiba was steaming off his anger with the sly note Kakashi meant to be given to Kiba.

"He's such a lazy asshole. Do you know he wasn't going to greet you here all because he was on an 'interesting' chapter in his porno books?!"

"Well that's a shame," yelled Naruto. "I'm sure he would have been pretty funny!"

"Well, you never know," Kiba said, as Naruto was getting back on his feet and onto the couch. "Anyways, let's compare." (A:N/The schedule took me forever to make, despite how simple it looks, so I'm not making one for Kiba)

As Kiba and Naruto peered over the text printed on their papers, they were looking for the hints that they may be able to be together in some of their classes. Naruto sure as hell really wanted Kiba to be with him since he didn't have any friends…at all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**9:13 P.M**

Now that Naruto think about it, it was really odd that they had many classes together; he guessed it was the fact that since Kiba was considered friendly among teachers and administration, they tried to get him close to a pretty popular guy. He had a friggin amount of _5 classes with him. _Jesus, like, how is that not intentional? It was periods 2, 3, 5, 6, 7; and that included PE.

Why in the hell would Naruto care if he was with Kiba in PE? Two words; locker rooms. And locker rooms mean baths and changing clothes.

Frankly, to be honest, he was _fuckin' hot. _No, seriously, _not even fuckin' kiddin' you. _The loose brown hair with those sharp eyes and those red tribal marks; all meshed together with what seemed to be a _insanely _hot body and those black jeans and that…pretty nice t-shirt. And to have that possibility to see him sweaty, taking his t-shirt to reveal those perfectly toned abs, he would possibly drool. No kidding.

And luckily for him, an accident took place when taking back his schedule.

_As Kiba finished comparing schedules, he sighed. 5 classes! Amazing how the administration had thought of him._

"_Well, I better get off Naruto. I still have some summer reading to do, hehe."_

"_Ah, sure. I guess I'll see you later then. Peace out, man."_

"_Sure, watev." _

_Kiba had then went out the door Naruto 'escorted' him out of while Kiba made his way to the now fixed elevator. And just when he was about to shut the door, he looked back at the table they compared their schedules and saw that Kiba forgot his schedule. Naruto immediately and swiftly put his foot in front of the closing door to stop it. _

"_Kiba!," yelled out Naruto, before Kiba took step into the elevator. "You forgot your schedule dude!"_

"_Aahh! Ok, wait a second." Kiba then came rushing over and apologized to Naruto, saying, "Thanks."_

_As they both went on to walk toward to the table, they both attempted to get their papers; only problem was that they went on to get the same paper and their hands were grabbed into one. The blonde and Kiba then turned toward each other and Naruto noticed that Kiba….was blushing._

_And it was then that Naruto wondered, "Oh shit, he's…cute…when blushing." Thoughts then flooded to Naruto's head; dirty thoughts. Naruto immediately blushed and noticed a shift tensing in his pants and immediately took his hand out of the grab while blushing._

"_Um…"_

"_Yeah, weird, he-heh…"_

"_Um…S-sorry dude." Naruto then noticed hi8s boner was at the limit at not touching his pants. "W-well, I gotta g-go man, see ya later!," yelled Naruto as he awkwardly pushed Kiba into the hallway of the dorm rooms. "See ya!"_

Boy was that embarrassing. Well, he had had something to look forward to the next day. He would be able to, as Naruto thought,

"See…"

"…him", Kiba thought, while in his room, noticing that he thinks that Naruto will be a good friend.

"…tomorrow…"

"…because…"

"…he seems cool…"

"…he seems hot."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A:N/ Okay, um….yeah. There. For all readers of my other story, sorry it's taking a while, I might delay from this story and that one for about a week since I have a party this coming weekend for the very few amount of friends that I have for my birthday. I'm also trying to make some songs with my band so that's also delaying, including all shit from school.

Hope you enjoyed. I will scan a map of the school in actual life soon.


End file.
